


Cousins

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Yeah This Just Really Directly Contradicts Torchwood and DW canon Huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Really, the last thing Ianto expected to see when meeting his boyfriend's partners was his cousin.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cousins

The blue police box sat inconspicuously in the center of Cardiff, with a tall lean man in a long brown coat leaning against it, arm around a blonde woman.

“When’s he going to get here?” Rose complained. “We’re meeting his boyfriend, this is an important occasion.”

“It’s Jack.” the Doctor replied. “Of course he’s taking forever.” At his words, the man suddenly appeared, hand in hand with his boyfriend.

Jack, grinning widely, led a more tentative Ianto up to the TARDIS. “Doc!” he said, pressing a kiss to his datemate’s lips. Rose raised her eyebrows, and he laughed, giving her one too.

“Hello!” the Doctor greeted Ianto, beaming. “Great to finally meet you!”

“Hi.” Rose added.

“Nice to meet you too.” Ianto responded, smiling slightly. He held out his hand, and the Doctor shook it enthusiastically.

“You’re scaring him.” Rose said, setting at hand on the Doctor’s arm.

“Right.” he responded. “Shall we go in?” he pushed open the doors of the TARDIS, and stepped open to let Ianto in.

Ianto raised his eyebrows and gazed around the TARDIS as he stepped in. “It’s bigger on the inside.” he said, and the Doctor rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“Yep.” he said, popping his P. “So, where do you want to go? This isn’t exactly the place for first meetings.”

“Can we go to the past?” Ianto asked. “I already know enough about the future and aliens.” Ianto glanced over at Jack with a faint smile.

“Not World War II.” Jack warned. “I have been on Earth during World War II too many times.”

The Doctor scoffed. “Who wants to have a fun outing during World War II? No, too many kids in gas masks. What about… Rome? Rome is good. Donna!” he yelled, and the woman popped up, obviously waiting outside the control room for her cue.

“No. No Rome.” she scolded.

“What happened in Rome?” Jack chuckled, and they both glared at him.

“Volcano day.” the Doctor summed up, and Jack laughed.

“Well, how about the Renaissance?” Ianto proposed. “I always wished I knew more about that time.” the Doctor grinned.

“Perfect!” he declared, moving to the control panel. As he was pressing the buttons, he said, to Donna, absently. “Can you go get Martha? I bet she would be thrilled to meet Jack’s boyfriend.”

“Sure.” Donna said, leaving the control room for the bedrooms. The TARDIS shook and spun as it flew through the time vortex.

The TARDIS landed as Donna emerged, Martha trailing behind her.

“Martha!” Jack greeted. “Come meet Ianto!” there was a second where Martha and Ianto made eye contact, and then Martha sped across the TARDIS to hug him.

“Ianto!” she said happily. “Jack this is my  _ cousin _ .” she explained. Jack started to laugh.

“The one time people share a surname and I don’t assume they’re related and they are.” He said, cackling.

Everyone was laughing. “Well.” the Doctor finally said. “Shall we go out? This is certainly… an occasion.”


End file.
